


Misread [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Misread" by tielan."Sex with a man still in recovery? Take it slow..."
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Misread [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Misread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357688) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



Length: 2:46  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/misread.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/misread%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my last square, "read sexy," for podfic_bingo for my third consecutive blackout! \0/! Thanks to tielan for having blanket permission!


End file.
